


Innocence, what is it?

by RedEndz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Do not read this if you have not finish 7th Palace, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEndz/pseuds/RedEndz
Summary: Goro Akechi's POV for the game.





	Innocence, what is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I make.

Pressed white dress shirt with striped tie, smoothen tan peacoat, black straight trousers, and black leather gloves. A clean-cut appearance, a charming smile and with a dash of playfulness is enough to reel people in. Hook, line, and sinker.

How laughable. Humans are so simple-minded that they only see the surface. Brainlessly following who they thought to be perfect and paint a false image all on their own.

Yet, in the sea of these worthless people, he manages to find someone who actually has a mind of their own. Someone who is not afraid to speak their thoughts despite his fame. Curly black hair with a set of black glasses that framed a pair of dark grey eyes. Voice firm with conviction and piercing eyes, he contradicts Goro despite being on a live TV show. The Shujin student intrigued Goro and when the interview ends, he seeks out the student to have a talk with him. He was quite pleased when the other boy agrees to future discussions.

This boy is so unlike him, wearing his heart on his sleeve and is not afraid of judgmental eyes or the whispers of contempt. Goro has no idea if the other boy is naïve, brave or just uncaring of his surroundings.

At that time, Goro would never know how this one encounter in July with a seemingly random stranger would change his life so much. Perhaps, it’s fate that he meets him.

* * *

 

With the confession of Junya Kaneshiro, the Phantom Thieves has slowly gain popularity while his own popularity is falling. It disgusts him, how fickle-minded people are. He wonders what it says about someone like him who actively seeks the approval of such people. Probably even worse than them, after all, his father left him and his mother while his mother suicide due to his existence. That has to mean something about him.

He is fine with it; God did give him an immensive power to enable him to get his revenge on his father. Again, that has to say something about him right? He  _ **is**_  the one who is granted this power.

He has his own suspicion as to the real identity of the Phantom Thieves. It’s kind of obvious when he saw the group of masked people in Madarame’s Palace and compares them to the mismatched group he bumped into at the station. They are not exactly subtle in their activities either nor is their acting considered good. However, rushing to a conclusion is what he should not do. He would need more proofs to confirm his suspicion and he would make use of the Phantom Thieves to achieve his goals.

He squishes the tiny feeling of doubt. He is so close to getting his revenge, he can’t fail now even if he has to kill off the only one person in the world who is willing to speak his true thoughts to him.

* * *

 

Due to Sae-san's recommendation, Goro visited Leblanc for a cup of coffee that she spoke so highly of. Based on the prosecutor's personality, the compliments she gave to the cafe's coffee and the cafe itself make him excited to visit the place himself. The icing on top of the cake is that he will be able to gather intel on the Phantom Thieves.

Stepping into the cafe, Goro greets who he knew to be the owner of the cafe before exclaiming in fake surprise at seeing Kurusu Akira there as well. Hiding behind him is a petite girl with long orange hair. It must be Futaba Sakura, the daughter of Wakaba Isshiki.

Ordering a cup of coffee from Sakura-san, Goro was pleased to find the coffee suit his taste just fine. In addition, the cafe is quiet and there are not many customers. He would not need to worry about his fans if the cafe is going to have such little customers. He expressed his thoughts to the people present.

Maybe it is for gaining fake trust when he told both Kurusu and Futaba-chan about his mother but it hit a little too close to home and it took all of his efforts to make sure he had the right expression on his face. All his years of faking have presented itself to be useful yet again. 

He quickly changes the subject to Medjeb and Phantom Thieves, in hope of seeing the two’s reactions and more importantly, to make them forget what he just confided them about. He is quite surprised when Futaba speak to him and with such clear dislike to him, especially when she seems to shy away from him when he first stepped in. However, she is still hiding behind Kurusu and makes no indication to continue speaking to him.

Nursing his cup of coffee with both hands, he let his body relax and his mind blank as he stares down at his coffee absentmindedly. For just a moment, this place can be his little haven. Even if he has an ulterior motive for being there.

He had no idea how long he sat there for but he finally broke out of his tranquil state of mind when Kurusu rap the countertop with his knuckles. Goro gave a small sound of surprise and look up to see Kurusu smiling at him. The barista gesture if Goro

“Yes please,” Goro pick up his empty cup and hold it up for Kurusu to take, “Thank you.” He said pleasantly.

Kurusu’s fingers brush against his own and it almost causes him to drop the empty cup. He blushes deeply and quickly drop his hands on the counter the moment Kurusu has a firm hold on the cup. The reply to his stuttered apologies is a smug smile that graces the lips of the barista.

Goro has no idea if Kurusu has too much kindness in his heart or he is just an absolute moron. Nevertheless, the barista is both intriguing and irritating to him.

* * *

 

It was a tiring day for him. Being a student, detective and a part-time assassin left him with little time to sleep. Shido was getting demanding and ordering more hits than before and it's honestly taking a toll on his body.

Hoping for a cup of coffee to rejuvenate himself, he visits Leblanc to get his usual coffee. He's been going there more often than usual to keep tabs on the Phantom Thieves so that he can make sure that he is able to infiltrate their ranks when the time is right.

At least, that's what he tells himself.

The bell above the door jingled when he opens the door and greets Sakura-san with a smile and a nod. Sitting on the second chair from the door, his usual coffee is placed in front of him in no time and he gives his appreciation to the barista.

It is still early and the younger barista of the cafe is probably still in school - not that he was hoping to see him anyway. Oh no, he is here for a cup of coffee, that's all.

The smell of coffee, curry, and wood pulls him into a light sleep as he rests his head on his arms and he's stuck in between the state of sleeping and being awake. Yet, it is more rest than he had for a long while.

A warm hand runs through his hair sometime during his rest and he falls into a deeper sleep as the gentle hand lulls him in.

A few hours later, he wakes up with someone shaking his body gently. Lifting his heavy head from his arms, he opens his eyes slowly and blinks away the sleepiness. Reddish brown eyes lifted up from the counter and met grey ones.

"It's already closing time, time to wake up sleeping beauty," Kurusu withdraw his hand Goro's shoulder and pushes his glasses with a finger before smirking at Goro, "however, I'm all up for you staying the night here. We can cuddle in my bed if you want.”

Goro straightens his back instantly and his face is painted with a faint red. He gives a short cough into his fist and smiled pleasantly at Kurusu despite his racing heart. It’s not the first time Kurusu said something flirty but every time it threw Goro off even if he did not express it outwardly.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline," standing up quickly, Goro take his briefcase from the chair beside him and hold it in a tight grip. "The coffee is delicious as always but I must take my leave now."

He bows at Kurusu and turns away without waiting for a reply. He walks towards the door as he ignores the piercing stare that is burning a hole through his head from a certain barista and quickly open the door. The bell rings again as the door close behind him. Placing a hand over his heart, he hopes to stop the pounding of his heart.

No, he did not escape from the cafe in a haste, that was a strategic retreat and totally normal for him. In addition, the café was closing and it will be rude for him to stay any longer.

He runs his hand through his hair in frustration and is hit with a recent memory of a different hand in his hair. He must have dreamt of the warmth as he was asleep, it can't be real because -

He swiftly cut his own thoughts off before he can think any deeper. It is useless to ponder so much when everything is going to end soon. What happens with Kurusu is nothing more than a lie and he is the one weaving it. Soon, the Phantom Thieves will fall and Shido will follow soon enough and his mother will be so proud of him.

Justice will be served and he will stop at nothing to see it happen. The leader of the Phantom Thieves is nothing more than a stepping stone to his success.

If you keep saying the same thing to yourself, it will turn true right? He believes so.

* * *

 

The Phantom Thieves are a noisy bunch and sometimes he really wishes he can slice their throat or put a bullet through their hearts. They are so much weaker than him anyway and he can easily eliminate them if he wants to. It baffles him how carefree the group can be despite their dire situation and he tried to match their energy and enthusiasm. Though it may be too much and he got reprimanded by the younger Nijima.

It's a wonder they had come this far with the way they act. It must be because of their leader.

However, for the fruition of his own plan, he needs to act and pretend that he is on their side. After all, it will do him no good if the group is suspicious of his actions.

Patience is what he has plenty of. He did not spend years plotting the fall of Masayoshi Shido with just intelligence. A great deal of patience is needed to deal with a vile man like Shido.

They are already more than halfway through Sae's palace and it won't be long before they secure a route to the Treasure. Just a little longer. He just has to pretend for just a little longer.

It will be fine... right?

He can no longer differentiate the difference between acting and honesty while being in the group.

* * *

 

He has no idea why Akira would go all the way to invite him to hang out even though they have already secured a route to the Treasure. The only reason Akira should be contacting him at all is when the group is heading to Mementos and they need him to join in.

So, no, he does not want to watch a movie nor does he want to go to the amusement park. He definitely does not want to visit the new dessert shop that sells fluffy pancakes with Akira.

Hence, he always declines and claimed that he was busy with work. However, both he and Akira know that he is lying. After all, he still frequently shows up at the cafe but always left right when Akira came back from any of his outing.

He wonders when he can keep this up before Akira calls him out of his bullshit. The black haired boy may usually be quiet but Goro know that’s not all it is to the barista. Joker has to come from somewhere doesn't he?

* * *

 

Apparently, Akira is not as patient with the weak excuses Goro dished out to him as he initially thought.

Who would have thought the leader of the Phantom Thieves - the person who will listen and solve his friends' problems without a single complain, the person who has a heart of a gold - would start losing his mind when Goro refused his offer to hang out for five days straight.

Goro has no idea Akira is that desperate for a day to hang out with him. He tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows as he ponders the mystery called 'Akira Kurusu'.

A harsh kiss - that was more teeth than lips - forced him out of his thoughts. Indeed, he really should stop losing himself in his own thoughts, especially in such situation. Also, he takes back what he said about Akira wanting to just hang out. Clearly, said person wants more than that, you don't have to be an ace detective to figure that out quickly.

Kurusu pulls slightly away from Goro and stares at him intently. A single hand cups his face and thumbs his cheek gently and Goro feels as if the hand is burning him to his very soul. It makes him nauseous and fills his mouth with a bitter taste so unlike the coffee he drank in this very cafe.

For a person who keeps respectable distance with everyone he met, it’s certainly strange for Akira to pin him to the counter like that. However, Goro does not have the time to think it through at the moment. In fact, he forbids himself to do so.

Ripping his captured hands from the thief's grip, Goro pushes Akira away from him with as much strength as he could with his now freed hands. Standing up straight, he smoothens his crumbled peacoat and steps away from Akira.

He regretted not leaving the cafe with Sojiro who left a few minutes ago.

"I believe you had the wrong idea of our relationship, in no way do I seek any more than friendship with you,” quickly picking up his fallen silver briefcase, Goro attempt to exit the café as fast as possible, “My apologies, I shall take my leave right now.”

"Liar."

Goro pretends he does not hear the one word fill with sorrow and another emotion that he denies he recognizes.

Soon...he just has to continue his act for one more week. He has no idea who he is trying to fool anymore.

* * *

 

A bullet through the forehead and his job is done. Like any other human, Akira is quick to succumb to death.

He refuses to give himself the time to figure out the reason for his shaking hands or his difficulty in breathing.

* * *

 

He ignores the lump in his throat and the way his heart shattered at the broken look on Akira's face.

One final act.

He will just need to continue pretending in front of this group one final time. After all, you do not need to act in front of a bunch of corpses.

Making himself berserk stop him from thinking about anything and he eagerly uses the skill on himself. If he can't think, it means he did not need to care about how much his heart hurts or the slight tremble of his voice as he summons his second persona, Loki.

Loki, God of Mischief – his second persona – is admittedly not what someone who would call a righteous God. To be honest, he hates Loki with a passion but the God of Mischief fits him so well that he can’t help but laugh ironically. Or is it Robin Hood that made him laugh? He has no idea anymore. All he knows that he is a knot in the path of the Phantom Thieves and he will lead them to their demise.

Oh wait, he did laugh aloud. He really has not much control over his actions now does he? It doesn't matter anyway, soon, everything will end and he will finally end his years of plotting the fall of Masayoshi Shido.

He will no longer see Joker and his infuriating smirk or his over-the-top actions. No more baton pass with him and no more infiltration with him. No more making a stop at a safe room as the Phantom Thieves discuss the next step in their infiltration.

He definitely will not see Akira Kurusu when he returns to the real world. No more coffees made from the curly haired barista and definitely no more flirtatious remarks from said barista. 

It's almost a shame that their relationship ends this way. Almost. Because there is no way he will miss this at all nor will he entertain the thought of them being something more. Lying is what he does best even if it’s to himself.

His heart will finally stop having a seizure. His heart won't go out of line when the person it beats so fast for is no longer alive.

It's the last act.

Now, the time for the curtain to close has come. He steels his heart and eliminates any unwanted emotions. It’s time for the final fight against the Phantom Thieves – a group he has never belong to, even if he wishes to.

_If only we meet earlier, right? Joker? Or should I say, Akira Kurusu._

* * *

 

As he gives a final glance towards Akira before the shutter separates him from the thieves, he wonders when exactly he started calling Kurusu Akira as 'Akira' in his own head.

The heartbreaking scream of his name from the other side of the shutter squeeze his heart painfully and left him breathless. Despite that, he can no longer speak words of comfort to the boy who holds so much importance to him.

Ah, it looks like his heart will no longer be return back to normal. Really, what a conundrum. Maybe his actual heart was long stolen by a thief. A thief who is at the other side of the shutter that he is leaning against and who he passed on his will to change his wicked father’s heart.

“I promise.” The usual confident tone of Joker is gone and his voice held a tint of despair and it shook with emotion. How Goro wish he can see Akira’s face right now and chase away the misery in Akira’s voice but he knows it’s impossible. Even till the end, he is still being a burden to the others. He has no idea why he was even born in this world if all he ever did was to bring misery to everyone he meets.

He gives a small smile and nod even though he knows Akira won’t be able to see him. Facing his distasteful cognitive self, who only scorn at him in disgust, he lifts his left hand and points the gun at the other version of himself.

Without hesitation, his index finger presses the trigger and he shoots the fake version of himself. The sooner the fake disappear, the better it is. The fake and his summoned shadows disappeared right before his eyes. Unfortunately, Goro was shot in the stomach and he groans softly in pain.

Even though he knows it’s useless, he still presses his bleeding wound caused by his cognitive self with his hand. His black outfit makes it hard for him to see his blood but he can definitely feel it flowing in between his fingers. Combined with the wounds he sustained from the fight with the Phantom Thieves, the strain of making himself berserk and the gunshot, the chance of him surviving is close to none and he knows that as much. Its fine, Goro reason with himself, he never did hope to live for much longer if he succeeds in killing Shido. He trusts Akira to fulfill his final wish.

Where no one can see him and at a place he would rather not be where his life if he has a choice, he finally allows all the masks that made up of Goro Akechi crumble to dust and fade into nothingness. There is no need to pretend anymore when there is no one around to see him. Gone is the Ace Detective and what left is the young teenager who sees too much of the world at too young of an age. His vision is starting to fail him and he can feel himself dying away.

As the footsteps of the thieves fade away, Goro closes his blurry eyes and pray to the God who gave him the power to weld persona for one last miracle.

_Please, let me meet Akira again in another life._

Goro Akechi breath his last breathe in a dark and dirty boiler room with regret and longing in his heart.

Alone, as he always had been and always will be.

* * *

 

_We will meet again._

_Wait for me and I will save you next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, I'm pretty nervous about uploading it as my writing is mediocre at best.
> 
> Also, does anyone want it in Akira's POV?


End file.
